


Toothmarks

by Birdbitch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce always ends up brooding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothmarks

They’ve just finished and Bruce has his head in his hands, elbows digging into his thighs as he sits at the edge of the bed. There are two bright marks on Dick’s neck, healing and in need of a band-aid specifically for feeding wounds, and every single time, Bruce can’t help but hate himself. Dick fell asleep maybe a minute or two ago, tired and literally a little drained, and Bruce raises his head to look back at his form. He hates feeding. He hates it, because he has always hated it (his mother used to tell him stories of him as an infant, poor baby Bruce, who would reject the blood she tried to feed him so many times…), but he hates it even more because Dick always smells so lovely and Bruce is always terrified that he will go too far and that nobody would be able to bring him back. He hasn’t yet, though there was one time where it was close and that was all it took for him to stop it for what felt like a millennium.

There’s an attractive curve to Dick’s body when he’s lying on his side and Bruce ghosts his hand over the form as lightly as possible. He should get the band-aid, he knows, because as long as he can see the bite on Dick’s neck, he’s going to be aroused and repulsed by himself at the same time. When he rises, Dick makes a keening noise and turns, seeking him out. “I’ll be right back,” he murmurs, and it doesn’t make the crease in Dick’s forehead go away, but it does keep him quiet. Bruce moves soundlessly towards the bathroom and opens the medicine cabinet to retrieve one of the band-aids. There are fangs on the box and a smiling cartoon vampire like it’s supposed to negate the fact that when people are bitten, it’s either sexual or.

Or.

Well.

Bruce wonders if it’d be like having a smiling penis on a box of condoms. But he’s not in charge of the marketing department specifically at Wayne Enterprises, and while if he complained, it’d be changed, there’s also the fact that nobody has complained before and it’s working well enough that people keep buying it over their competitors. It’s an idle thought that only temporarily makes him forget that he’s the one who put the marks on Dick’s skin in the first place, and then when it returns to him, he’s already back by the bed, leaning onto it and opening the band-aid.

“Hold still,” he tells Dick, like he’s going to flinch anyways. He presses the band-aid onto Dick’s skin and then a kiss over it. Dick stirs and turns to look at Bruce. “You should be asleep,” he says, and Dick smiles in a hazy kind of way.

“Look who’s talking. Don’t you have a meeting underneath Wayne Enterprises in a few hours?” Because meetings at dawn are some of the only ones he can make, because while every other executive is at the top, he is down below the earth in the same office his grandfather designed centuries ago. But Dick has a smile on his face and a gentle inflection because for him, it’s just making sure his husband gets some shut eye before a big meeting. Bruce kisses Dick’s temple.

“I’ll be fine. I’m not the one who—”

“Don’t. Not right now.” Dick pulls him down and under the covers, and it doesn’t matter how hot it is, Bruce’s skin is always cold enough that Dick feels justified in having the heavy blankets. “Maybe when I’m not falling asleep.”

He wants to argue, but Dick is nodding off against his chest now and he can’t. “I’ll hold you to that,” he says, and Dick makes a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat.


End file.
